


i've missed you so much

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited and it feels so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've missed you so much

"I've missed you so much," he said, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. Niall gave the best hugs. They just made you feel warm and tingly all over and safe and loved.  
  
"I missed you, too, baby." He pulled back to kiss me. His lips brushed gently against mine.  
  
"Thought about you every day," he continued to kiss me, his tongue sliding against mine as his hands gripped my ass and pulled me close enough to feel his hard-on through his jeans. "And this every night." I gasped, grinding against him slightly in response, my hands coming up to tangle into his hair.  
  
"Door locked?" I stuttered out as his lips moved to my neck. He hummed in response, his hands wandering under my shirt as he bit lightly at my neck. I let go of his hair long enough to tug insistently at his shirt. He broke away for a moment, pulling his shirt over his head and then grabbed mine to do the same. His lips were on mine again as soon as the material passed over my head and he blindly tossed it in the same direction his had gone. His hands tapped insistently on the back of my thighs as he moved to squat just barely, his signal to wrap my legs around him so he could carry me to his bedroom, impatient as he is. I grinned into the kiss as I kicked my shoes off and let him pull me up and start walking down the hallway.  
  
"Love you," he murmured as he laid me gently back onto the bed. His blue eyes piercing me with their sincerity.  
  
"Love you," I replied, pulling him into another kiss. Niall moved to straddle me, pulling me up just long enough to unclasp my bra. My hands were moving across his abs before he pulled my bra away and took a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly before circling with his tongue. I gasped and arched towards his mouth, hands moving to his short hair. "Niall."  
  
He pulled his mouth away and blew lightly, looking up at me with a smirk. His pupils were blown wide, only a rim of blue circling the edge as he kissed me again, rubbing his growing erection against me. We both still had jeans on and I grunted in frustration as I quickly reached down to unbutton his. He chuckled and quickly shucked his jeans off before making quick work of my own.  
  
"Impatient tonight, darling?" he asked, moving to kiss my neck again.  
  
"It's been months," I groan in response as Niall begins to kiss a line down my neck and between my breasts and continues downward. He places a sweet kiss on each of my thighs and I tug at his hair lightly in frustration as he continues his adoration of my body. I can feel how wet I am and see the tent in his boxers. "Niall." I whine again. "Please."  
  
He chuckles lightly again before finally pulling my panties off and then his own boxers. He moves up next to me, slipping his tongue into my mouth just as he slips a finger into me. I hum into the kiss and squirm slightly as he begins to pump in and out, quickly adding another finger and then another, brushing his thumb against my clit.  
  
"I want you," I moan, moving with his fingers. "Now."  
  
His fingers disappear in an instant and he's on top of me, slipping inside before I fully register the empty feeling his fingers left in their wake. We groan in unison as he slides all the way in, pausing to give me a moment to adjust to him.  
  
"Move," I mutter after a few short moments. He licks his way into my mouth as he begins a halted rhythm thrusting in and out of me.  
"I love you."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"I need you."  
  
A constant murmur and gasp between us as we get closer and closer. Niall reaches down and massages at my clit, bringing me to orgasm at the same time as him, screaming his name.  
  
"I love you so much." Niall is the first to be able to form coherent thoughts. I look over at him and smile.  
  
"Give me ten minutes and we're doing that again."  
  
Niall just laughs.


End file.
